what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 31 (Doctor Who)
Season 31 of Doctor Who ran between 18th June 1994 and 26th November 1994. It starred Richard Griffiths as the Doctor, Lisa Bowerman as Bernice Summerfield, John Banks as Henrick and Carole Ann Ford making her return as Susan Campbell. This season marked the first time that Susan travelled with the Doctor regularly since her first departure back in The Dalek Invasion of Earth from 1964. Overview Original plans When Stephen Garwood read the script for the 30th anniversary special, The Dark Dimension, he suggested to give the Sixth Doctor a proper send-off. He told writer Adrian Riglesford to change the ending to the Sixth Doctor walking into the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS by mistake. This resulted in the first story of the season to feature the Sixth Doctor; largely as compensation for Richard Griffiths, having been the only character to appear in the first story of Season 30, The Enemy Within. A blast from the past In addition to the Sixth Doctor's return, Garwood also wanted to further shake up the show by bringing back a former companion, following the positive feedback to Victoria Waterfield's return in Meltdown last season. He thought it would be very interesting to see Susan return to the show for a season and for her to see the many changes that have happened since the First Doctor abandoned her. Carole Ann Ford agreed to return to the show and said she was "delighted to be back in the TARDIS." Stories The five stories featured included the Sixth Doctor's proper regeneration, Susan reuniting with the Doctor, death and insanity, a Ghost Light rip-off and finishing off with Gallifrey and Susan departing again. Title sequence colour change #2 Again keeping with the idea of giving the show a different feel from time to time, Garwood again changed the title sequence colour to a teal-blue. Cast Regular * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * Bernice Summerfield - Lisa Bowerman * Henrick - John Banks * Susan Campbell - Carol Ann Ford Recurring * The Doctor - Tom Baker * The Doctor - Peter Davison * The Doctor - Colin Baker * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Adric - Mathew Waterhouse * Nysa - Sara Suton * Tegen - Janet Fielding * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Mel Bush - Bonnie Langford * The Rani - Kate O' Mara * The Other - Richard Griffiths * David Campbell - Peter Fraser * Brigadier Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce * Romana - Lalla Ward * Voice of K-9 - John Leeson * Lady Flavia - Dinah Sheridon * Comander Maxil - * Leela - Louise Jameson * The Master - Anthony Ainley Guest * Dr Hans Victsonstein - * Johnathan - * Timelord - * Captain Knight - Peter Capaldi * Clever Knight - * Cunning Knight - * Old Codger - * Queen Mary II - * Jack Hamilton - * Dead Man - * Zombie - * Body Snatcher - * Gas-o minder - * Alien Being - * Woman - Una Stubbs * Professor Markinson - * Dr Philphot - * Ellie - * President Gregori - Nigel Fairs Television Stories Home Media VHS *The Suicide Expedition (1995) *Knight Falls (1995) *The Avatar (1995) *The House of Terror (1995) *The Prisoner of Time (1995) DVD *This season released as the Complete Season 31 Box Set in July 2003. *The season, along with all other Eighth Doctor stories was included in the Complete Richard Griffiths Era Box Set. Category:Doctor Who seasons